Scary Closets
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Natsu, Sting, and Rogue get stuck in the janitor closet. Gajeel accidently find them and gets trapped in it too. Question in here. Answer it in a Review.


_**Author's Note:**_ _**Something that was based off on a funny thing I read. Before you read this, I have a question: 1,6, and 8 are locked in the closet from the inside. You go in and the door shuts behind you, meaning that you are stuck in there too. How would you react? Would something weird/funny happen? Would someone die?**_

Natsu let out a painful squeal, showing that Sting accidently stepped on his foot. "Sorry man," the white Dragon Slayer muttered as Natsu growled, almost like a dragon. Meanwhile, Rogue was curled up in a ball, whispering something about the walls closing in on them.

It all happened because the three of them accidently had one of Cana's booze, then, they all had to use the restroom and got lost on the way back. The three thought that the janitors closet was the way to the party room for some odd reason.

Rogue was sobbing, with his eyes glued shut and sweating like crazy.

"What's up with him?" Natsu asked, a frown on his face. Sadly, it was too dark to see each other's reactions, but, Rogue's whispering and terrifying voice left the fire Dragon Slayer curious.

"He's Claustrophobic," Sting answered as Rogue lifted up his head, to reveal a tear stained face. With that, Sting and Natsu felt very uncomfortable as Rogue buried his head in his arms, sobbing.

Natsu huffed but the brightened up when he heard footsteps coming his way. "We're saved!"

…

Gajeel grunted, for he was covered in a sticky substance called slime, that was made out of shaving cream and other products. Apparently Gray and Rufus got a little tipsy and poured a bunch of that on him. Since, magic is forbidden, Gajeel thinks he could clean himself up and drag the two outside.

Gajeel frowned as he noticed a familiar muffled voice yell something that sounded like "We're twaved!" The iron Dragon Slayer cocked his head as he slowly opened up the door.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he saw Sting and Natsu, who wore happy expressions on their faces, and Rogue huddled up in the corner…. sobbing? "Alright you guys. Which one of you wants to tell me what you're doing in the janitors closet? Nothing funny's going on, right?"

Natsu and Sting did disgusted faces until they both looked at the door, which was slowly closing behind Gajeel. "GAJEEL! NOOO! WAAITT!" The two yelled as the door closed and darkness filled the tiny closet that they were in.

…

Gajeel was clobbering Natsu who was whacking him on the head, and, sadly, Sting was squashed behind Gajeel. Rogue, was still in the corner peeling off the cheap rose printed wallpaper.

"Salamander! This is all your fault! You too, Sting!" Gajeel yelled as he grabbed Sting.

"Me?! What about Rogue?" the white Dragon Slayer squealed as Rogue gave Gajeel and innocent look.

"The poor guy is claustrophobic! I would be a complete jerk if I were to clobber him!" the iron Dragon Slayer protested, tightening his grip on their shirt collars.

"If we don't get out of here, they'll find skeletons in the closet," Rogue choked out. "I don't want to die in a tight space!"

Natsu growled, not wanting to die in a closet, pushed Gajeel against the door, for some unknown reason, making Sting, once again get squashed, but, the white Dragon Slayer's leg kicked Rogue in the face making him yelp. Then, the Shadow Dragon Slayer pushed the three of them out the door, making Sting mad, grabbing Rogue and kicking the three out the door. But, Natsu grabbed Sting, making the four go roll in a huge ball into an unknown room. Yeah. Maybe they had a _little_ bit too much to drink.

"Waa! What are you doing in here?!" a familiar voice yelled. The four looked up to reveal Lucy, wearing a towel, her face flushed red with anger, and embarrassment. "Get out!" _SLAP!_

The four groaned, just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, Erza was in there, and hell's fury broke out.

….

In the Hallway

Gajeel, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue were covered in bruises. "Owie," Natsu squeaked as Rogue was happy that they were out of the tight space.

"Thank God we got out of that closet!" Rogue cheered happily, as he curled up on the ground while Sting laughed.

"Heh, yeah," the white Dragon Slayer started, sweating from the beaten they got from Erza and, surprisingly Mirajane. "Should we apologize to the girls? You know, for accidently storming in on them?"

"We did, when we were getting beaten up!" Natsu yelled as Gajeel chuckled.

"You perverts," the iron Dragon Slayer laughed.

"Shut up! You were in there too!"


End file.
